Henry Spots Trouble
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: The title says it all. Essentially the original episode only extended with much heavier emphasis on ThomasXEmily and also written by Jeremy!
Henry has lived on the Island of Sodor for many years. He is a big strong green engine, and really useful too. But he's also a bit of a worrier. He arrived at Knapford Station and saw the Fat Controller on the platform.

"Hello, Henry. I'm taking Stephen and Bridget out in Winston for the day," said the Fat Controller. When Stephen and Bridget stepped in front, they were covered in spots. Henry exclaimed with confusion.

"They've both been stuck at home recently, not very well. They caught chicken-pox," the Fat Controller explained.

"Chicken-pox?" asked Henry. "That's why they have all those spots on their faces."

"Spots?"

"See you later Henry." As they left the platform, Henry grew concerned and said in an unsettled voice, "Oh, uh…Goodbye, Sir. Uhh…" Henry didn't know what chicken-pox were, but he didn't like the sound of them…and he wondered whether engines could catch chicken-pox too…he was so lost in thought that he didn't see that Thomas and Emily had seen him looking worried. The Fat Controller climbed into Winston and noticed his grandchildren.

"Stephen, Bridget, stop scratching," he ordered. "Sorry, grandfather," apologized Bridget. "Uhh, they're itchy," moaned Stephen. Henry felt even worse while the Fat Controller and his grandchildren laughed along in Winston. "Easy does it, sir," Winston called. The mere words the Fat Controller and Stephen spoke made Henry's firebox fizz with alarm.

"Itchy? Scratchy?! Chicken-pox!" Henry exclaimed fearfully. He groaned with discomfort as he pulled away from Knapford.

"What's with Henry?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, Thomas," Emily replied. "Something about chicken-pox. I hear you've got chickens to deliver. I'll go check and see if he's alright."

"Good idea, Emily. You are my true love, but you're also so kind and thoughtful towards his feelings…just like when you helped him with his leaky tubes."

"Aww, Tommy, thank you," Emily smiled.

"Now, you go and find out his problem," said Thomas as he kissed Emily's cheek sweetly. Emily giggled and kissed Thomas' cheek in return.

"Bye-bye, Tommy. See you later," she purred as she went after Henry.

Thomas blushed and exclaimed shyly as he went to collect the chickens. At the farm, while the chickens were being loaded onto his train, Butch was struggling with a broken tractor in soft mud. "Uhh! I'm stuck," Butch groaned as he pulled with all his might. His tires seeped deeply and sprayed mud into the air.

"Butch! Ahh!" called Thomas as the mud splatted onto his face, making him exclaim and spit while Butch got the tractor out. When he returned, he couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Thomas! You're all spotty!" he chuckled.

"Don't worry, Butch. It's only a bit of mud. I can have a wash after I've delivered these chickens," Thomas reassured. But he was worried…about what Emily would think…

Henry made his way to Wellsworth Station…but he couldn't stop thinking about chicken-pox. Just then, Emily came round the bend and saw Henry. "There he is. Let's see what's going on," she said to herself. She whistled 'hello' to Henry. He jumped and exclaimed in shock.

"Henry! What's the matter?" Emily asked kindly.

"Uhh…Emily," whimpered Henry. "I saw the Fat Controller's grandchildren, and they're all spotty, because they have chicken-pox!"

"So?" Emily asked.

"So now, I'm probably going to get chicken-pox too!"

"Hmm…I don't think engines can get chicken-pox, Henry." With that, Emily whistled and pulled out of the station. "You worry too much," she added with a slight giggle. As she left, she saw Thomas spotted with mud. At first, he was nervous but calmed down when he heard Emily chuckle. "You've got a smudgy face, Tommy," she said.

"Sorry, Emily. Butch got stuck and sprayed mud on me. I'll get a wash, but just for you," Thomas replied. Emily smooched her lips and blew a kiss in Thomas' direction, making him blush and her giggle. "I can't wait to kiss you when you're sparkly clean, my cobalt star," she purred as she passed by.

"Hello, Henry!" called Thomas. "Ahh! Spots!" cried Henry as he also noticed the hens on his trucks. "And chickens! Emily was wrong! Engines DO get chicken-pox!" he pulled away early, taking no notice of the guards whistle. Emily had overheard his complaints and decided to fetch Thomas. After she delivered her load, she went to the washdown and found Thomas just being dried after being scrubbed clean.

"Emily, did you find out what's with Henry?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, I did, Thomas…" Emily begun. "He's afraid of getting chicken-pox after he saw the Fat Controller's grandchildren."

"Nonsense, Emily! You and I know too well that engines don't get chicken-pox," Thomas replied.

"I told him that, noting he worries too much...but then I overheard him mentioning your spots and even your chickens…"

"Maybe we should keep a closer eye on him." suggested Thomas.

"Good idea, Thomas," said Emily. "His next stop is at Kellsthorpe Road Station. I'll meet you there, my sparkly clean cobalt star." Then she puckered up and gave Thomas' love-spot a big kiss before he set off, blushing.

Meanwhile, Diesel was about to leave the Diesel works when Paxton came forward. "Hello, Diesel," greeted Paxton. "How are you toda-" Diesel snickered and oiled away, spurting black soot from his motor and spotting Paxton's face up. "Whoops. Sorry, Paxton. Gotta go," sneered Diesel, leaving Paxton to choke and splutter.

Henry was taking his passengers along the mainline when Paxton came passing by, still spluttering. "Oh, Hello, Henry, How are you?" he called but then coughed yet again.

"Ahh! More spots! Chicken-pox!" Henry wailed.

"Chicken-pox?" Paxton asked, confused.

Henry raced away from poor old Paxton as fast as his wheels would carry him, bouncing his passengers about like peas in a frying pan...

Kellsthorpe Road Station was being repainted and Thomas and Emily were across the platform from Gordon, waiting for Henry when there was a little accident with a tin of paint. The painter's foot knocked the tin off the platform and splashed paint all over the track. He shrugged with frustration. Gordon looked displeased but didn't take much notice. Then, Thomas heard a sleek whistle. "Who's that?" he thought. "It's Connor!" exclaimed Emily.

Connor came soaring down the track. Then Thomas remembered. "Emily! The paint!"

"Look out!" sang Emily. Gordon heard them and shut his eyes tight. Connor shot through the station, spraying paint from his wheels. When he passed, Thomas asked Emily, "Am I a mess again?"

"No, Thomas, you're spotless!"

"So are you. We're both still clean…but look at Gordon!" Emily looked over to the former 'galloping sausage'.

"Cinders and Ashes," she exclaimed. "You're covered in…spots, Gordon!"

Thomas and Emily laughed and giggled so much, they started panting. "Oh, the Indignity!" droned Gordon. Thomas could see that Emily was panting hard from all her laughing. "Hey, beautiful…why don't I help you relax?" he asked as he touched her buffers with his. "My pleasure, Tommy," Emily purred as her lovely, soft lips touched his and they had a nice, relaxing kiss, whispering, "I love you…I love you…" The painter could see this and, smiling nervously, he tiptoed gingerly off the platform. While lost in pure bliss, Thomas heard a chugging sound and gently released from Emily's lips. "Henry's here," he whispered. "Oh," said Emily. "Let's see what happens."

Henry was almost at the platform when he heard Gordon groan with displeasure and saw the red paint-spots on his face. Henry screamed with terror and started to reverse. "Chicken-pox!" he howled.

"Oh, Henry," Emily groaned annoyingly. "We really need to reassure him, Emily," said Thomas. "I'll go after him and tell him everything."

"OK, Tommy. I'll see you later," Emily smiled and kissed his cheek where she kissed him years ago. Thomas blushed as she backed out to let him follow Henry. "See you later, my beautiful emerald angel," he smiled as he passed by, leaving Emily blushing pink and giggling at how sweet Thomas was.

Gordon got ahead of Thomas pretty easily, so Thomas panted up behind with every ounce of steam he had. He had hard efforts to keep up. He passed James, who had nearly collided with Henry and switched to the middle line once James was clear of his way. Thomas could hear Gordon and Henry as he chased them up Gordon's hill. "Gordon, no! Stop! Get away! Keep back!" Henry yelped. "Henry, what on Earth is the matter with you?" retorted Gordon. "Chicken-pox!" Henry wailed, and he went even faster away from Gordon.

"Uhh, some engines…" sniffed Gordon. Thomas veered onto a small loop line to get ahead of Gordon and catch up to Henry. He overheard the Fat Controller, still enjoying the day out with his grandchildren. He was very surprised to see a train hurrying backwards along the mainline. He honked on Winston.

"Henry? Henry! What on earth are you doing?!" Henry screamed with even more terror and kept reversing. The Fat Controller honked Winston again and gave chase. Thomas caught up and found Henry stopping at Wellsworth again. He whistled to him.

"Thomas? What happened to your…spots?" asked Henry. "Spots? Oh! I've been to the washdown. I had mud on my face." Gordon pulled up alongside Thomas. "And MY face is covered in paint," he said indignantly.

Henry was confused. "Paint? Mud? But I thought…I thought you both had chicken-pox."

"Chicken pox? Engines don't get chicken-pox," Thomas chuckled as Winston pulled up. Gordon was very befuddled. "Ohh. Even chickens don't get chicken-pox," he sniffed.

"That's right. Only people get chicken-pox," the Fat Controller added. "Even for people, chicken-pox is nothing to be scared of, Henry. Most people get when they're young and get better very quickly." Stephen and Bridget smiled and waved at Henry.

"I had it when I was a child, and look at me now…" the Fat Controller continued, gesturing his arms. "A strapping fellow, a picture of robust good health," He then decided to demonstrate... "Watch. A one, a two-" suddenly a rip was heard and the Fat Controller flinched. Stephen and Bridget giggled and even Thomas couldn't help but laugh. The Fat Controller had split his trousers, revealing spotted underpants. He shyly covered up while Gordon justified the situation with another, "Oh, the Indignity!" After that, Henry stopped worrying about chicken-pox and got back to work again...

That evening, Thomas had finished his work and went to the yards. When he arrived, he saw Emily having an early nap. He slowed down, quietly buffered up to her and, trying not to wake her up, he gently kissed her again. Emily felt Thomas' lips on her cheek and giggled softly. She woke up, yawned lightly and kissed his cheek.

"Good evening, Tommy," she smiled. "Good evening, my beautiful emerald angel," Thomas said warmly.

"So Thomas, has Henry stopped worrying?" asked Emily.

Thomas beamed. "Yes, Emily. The Fat Controller cleared everything up…but you missed a great laugh."

"Really? What happened?"

Thomas started snorting with laughter. "W-while the Fat Controller demonstrated his 'robust good health,' he…he…"

"He what?" Emily chuckled. "Don't mention this to anyone else..." Thomas buffered even closer and whispered it...

Emily was stunned silent. "Gordon and I saw spotted underpants underneath," Thomas continued. "…Oh…oh my…oh my!" exclaimed Emily. "Well, all the same, I'm glad I wasn't there. Such a mishap is NOT for a beautiful angel like me to see."

"Guess what Gordon said," Thomas smirked. "O, the Indignity," Emily said in a deep low voice, pretending to be Gordon.

Thomas thought that was very cute of her. "You've a great gift for imitation, Emily," he grinned. "And you've a great gift for making me laugh, Tommy," Emily replied as she whistled a "toot-toot." And the star and angel laughed together.

* * *

Well, this came out of no where, that's because I didn't write this. Many of you may have seen a reviewer on my stories by the name of Jeremy, fella who gives me lots of story suggestions, well this is one of those suggestions, sent to me about an hour ago as a way of cheering me up after my uncle's funeral yesterday. So I want to thank you for this Jeremy and here it is, your own writing, though I changed Sir Topham Hatt to Fat Controller because I've always called him that. Well I hope you guys liked this because this isn't the only time Jeremy has written for me, oh no. Jeremy has devoted a lot of time and effort to help write "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure" and I can tell you all right here and now, you're going to hate waiting for it, especially because the next story I will upload is the anniversary story, that's being written entirely by myself alone, and then after that it's SLOTLT, by myself and Jeremy together. Until then bite your fingers in anticipation and leave a review. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!


End file.
